Pokemorphs: The Trio
by THEWRITER144
Summary: Look closely, what do you see? Three boys who have an ability. Now they are on the run with constant dangers and challenges. Evil is on the horizon, and these three aren't alone. Is the fate in the world in their hands?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ethan, I am 12 years old.

My friend Marcus is 13

Dean is 11.

We have a special ability. We can transform into any Pokemon in existance. All because of, one day, during a storm, a blast of red lightning reworked our DNA, it transformed us, it mutated us. Now we are freaks, we were forced to escape because a circus is after us, rumor has it whoever refuses to join thier circus never live again. We live in an orphanage in the middle of Palet Town. We ran away and survived as Pokemorphs, staying in hiden pokemon villaiges. Traveling and trying to find a new life. But the circus always finds us and tries to kill us. We stay on the run. We never can find a permanent home.

We were wandering in the middle of the forest one day when we saw a car come by on a street. We dodged behind the trees, the circus has spies, they can spot us and notify the circus, sending them over here to capture us. It was a hard life.

"I can't wait for the circus to get off our butts." I said "I am getting very tired from all of this walking."

"Then let's fly!" Suggested Marcus.

Me and Dean nodded in agreement, so we turned into our favorite flying Pokemon and zoomed out into the skies.

Believe me, turning into a Pokemon isn't *flash!* You're a Pikachu. No, it isn't like that, you SLOWLY transform, it takes a minute or two for the process to fully complete. I dislike it. But, it works when you're in a pinch.

I shrank to the size of a Staraptor, my nose and mouth combined into a beak. Feathers spread around my body giving it an itchy feeling, my hair turned into feathers, my legs shrank into bird feet and four of my toes on each foot combined into one. Next my bones rearranged themselves. When this happens, you need to be still so that you don't dislocate anything. My arms turned into wings and I took off.

Have you ever been on a hanglider? That's exactly what it's like to be a Bird Pokemon, flying through the air, the wind blowing in your face, I love it. I could see the circus in the distance in their tent, performing, (we flew away from there) .

"I love flying..." Dean said

Oh, I almost forgot, communication is different, too. We can understand each other, humans can understand us, but when we are pokemon, we can understand other pokemon, but in human form, we hear them like you would hear them.

We zoomed in the air and saw Snowpoint city. We occasionally stop by there because of their great hot chocolate. Then we camp on the other side of the mountain.

We landed, changed back to human, and walked around the cabin. There was a small black car there, with two men inside...

They looked awfully suspicious...

They were looking at us...

We were looking at them...

They got out of the car...

And drew guns...

I can't believe it. We just ran into some Circus goons...

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Alright, this is my first story. I want to see reviews. I'll be waiting right here for them. I'll post a brand new chapter later on. Also, I'm looking for more ideas for bad guys, not just the circus, but other people want the Pokemorphs, too. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meteor Shower

My name is Ethan, I am 12 years old.

My friend Marcus is 13

Dean is 11.

We have a special ability. We can transform into any Pokemon in existance. All because of, one day, during a storm, a blast of red lightning reworked our DNA, it transformed us, it mutated us. Now we are freaks, we were forced to escape because a circus is after us, rumor has it whoever refuses to join thier circus never live again. We live in an orphanage in the middle of Palet Town. We ran away and survived as Pokemorphs, staying in hiden pokemon villaiges. Traveling and trying to find a new life. But the circus always finds us and tries to kill us. We stay on the run. We never can find a permanent home.

We were wandering in the middle of the forest one day when we saw a car come by on a street. We dodged behind the trees, the circus has spies, they can spot us and notify the circus, sending them over here to capture us. It was a hard life.

"I can't wait for the circus to get off our butts." I said "I am getting very tired from all of this walking."

"Then let's fly!" Suggested Marcus.

Me and Dean nodded in agreement, so we turned into our favorite flying Pokemon and zoomed out into the skies.

Believe me, turning into a Pokemon isn't *flash!* You're a Pikachu. No, it isn't like that, you SLOWLY transform, it takes a minute or two for the process to fully complete. I dislike it. But, it works when you're in a pinch.

I shrank to the size of a Staraptor, my nose and mouth combined into a beak. Feathers spread around my body giving it an itchy feeling, my hair turned into feathers, my legs shrank into bird feet and four of my toes on each foot combined into one. Next my bones rearranged themselves. When this happens, you need to be still so that you don't dislocate anything. My arms turned into wings and I took off.

Have you ever been on a hanglider? That's exactly what it's like to be a Bird Pokemon, flying through the air, the wind blowing in your face, I love it. I could see the circus in the distance in their tent, performing, (we flew away from there) .

"I love flying..." Dean said

Oh, I almost forgot, communication is different, too. We can understand each other, humans can understand us, but when we are pokemon, we can understand other pokemon, but in human form, we hear them like you would hear them.

We zoomed in the air and saw Snowpoint city. We occasionally stop by there because of their great hot chocolate. Then we camp on the other side of the mountain.

We landed, changed back to human, and walked around the cabin. There was a small black car there, with two men inside...

They looked awfully suspicious...

They were looking at us...

We were looking at them...

They got out of the car...

And drew guns...

I can't believe it. We just ran into some Circus goons...

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Alright, this is my first story. I want to see reviews. I'll be waiting right here for them. I'll post a brand new chapter later on. Also, I'm looking for more ideas for bad guys, not just the circus, but other people want the Pokemorphs, too. R&R!**


End file.
